huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignatius
Ignatius is a Titan based on the element of fire. It is similar to a moving body of lava which is always ablaze. It can get incredibly hot, and produce great amounts of light. Both Dante Vale and Kiel possess an Ignatius Amulet. History Ignatius Titans are incredibly common in Chile, as they commonly appear around the volcanoes, but are rare to see outside of Chile. Apparently, when a weak Seeker tried to summon an Ignatius, the Seeker lost control, and the Ignatius rampaged. It took three water-based Titans to extinguish the flames and defeat the Ignatius. Dante's Ignatius Ignatius was brought specially on a mission to Iceland by Dante, where it was used to melt Ymir's Ice Creature army. Dante later used it together with Lok's Kipperin to make a ring of fire in the air in order to help form the Rainbow Bridge to Thor's temple. While infiltrating Klaus' bookshop, Dante called upon Ignatius again. This time, Ignatius was used to burn away a swarm of Mutant Flying Spiders created by Klaus, while Dante and his team were protected by the spell Chillskin. Ignatius was summoned yet again for a fight against the Professor due to being immune to Araknos' mind control. However, the Professor summoned his Titan, Nordrake, who proceeded to defeat and send Ignatius back to his Amulet. Whilst exploring Cortés' Vault with Metagolem, Dante invoked Ignatius to defend him from Hernán Cortés' traps. Upon arriving at the Castle of Vlad Dracul, Dante summoned Ignatius to stop Tantras from gaining the power of the Heart of Vlad Dracul. By using Copykind, Dante used Ignatius' burn ability to distract Tantras and defeat Powerbonded Antedeluvian. Kiel's Ignatius Another Ignatius Titan was used by Kiel when attempting to steal the secrets of the Casterwill family from Focauld Casterwill. It fought against LeBlanche's Albion before being sent by his Amulet by an energy wave from the Huntik jet's power amplifier. Abilities Ignatius are capable of creating and controlling fire, and are always ablaze. This grants them immunity, or a certain protection from some attacks. He also has a certain physical strength. He can breathe fire, which is capable of destroying hoards of small insects . Being made of fire, he is also immune to Araknos´ mind controlling webs. Design History Ignatius' original concept was a stout Titan composed entirely of molten rock with an orange and red glow through his cooler stone shell. Because Ignatius was not intended to be an aggressive Titan, he was given a more rotund, softer appearance in order to look less mean. Ignatius (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Ignatius Ignatius (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Ignatius Ignatius.jpg|Final Art of Ignatius Gallery Ignatius Amulet.jpg|Ignatius' Amulet Ignatius Icon.jpg|Ignatius' Icon Ignatius.jpg|Ignatius Trivia * His summoning commands are "Burn," "Invoke," and "Incinerate." * Ignatius is based on the Latin word ignitus which means "to set on fire." * In Episode 24, "The Secret of Two Generations," Caliban's icon and Amulet were erroneously depicted when Dante invokes Ignatius. Category:Titans Category:Meso-Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Large Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans Category:Blood Spiral Titans